Sickly Sweet
by moeruhoshi
Summary: They were way too close, so they had to be dating, right? Best friends AU


**I wrote this as soon as I woke up, then i fell asleep for three hours and finished writing it in two. I have commissions to work on and a shit ton of late work too lol pray for me, I need medication hella rn**

 **Let's hope I pass with B's this semester! Fr doubt it though there's only so much time left.**

* * *

They were best friends, sure. Had been since they were born only a couple days apart. It was painfully apparent to those around them that they were in love. One so pure and sickly sweet that it made their mothers complain about the unconditional attention Natsu gave Lucy. The way he got jealous on her behalf, damn near beat someone to a pulp for groping her ass in the park. He always bought her a single flower when they ran errands together, tucked it behind her ear and whispered how beautiful she was. The blonde would return with a soft punch, and a mumbled thank you as her heart beat a mile a minute. After their noons spent together, she would sigh and lovingly observe the newest addition to her pressed flower booklet. One she was filling up with just his gifts. When they napped midday, it was never without the other, the boy always happy to greet her with a lopsided grin and good morning. He praised her for having the best pillows, wrapped tightly around her torso as his head rested on her bosom. They'd stay in this position more often if Natsu wasn't such a demon cuddler and would probably crush her in his grip. They didn't understand why their friends made such unpleasant faces while they ate, Lucy always bringing a box for Natsu and vise versa. They'd share and trade, the pyromaniac a surprisingly good cook compared to what others may have thought about him. Her favorite nights were when both sets of parents would be out, and he'd come over to make their dinner, the two eating and laughing as if they were the only ones alive. He would sleep over, and she'd take advantage of the impossibly soothing heat that radiated off him in calming waves. They were inseparable but failed to see that their closeness was ebbing to the edge of the glass, ready to spill over and drown them in realization.

They hadn't understood how to see their best friend in the romantic way everyone spoke about until the day they snuck into the school pool after hours. She hopped the fence and stuck her tongue at Natsu as he dragged himself up and after her, rolling his eyes as she scurried over to a bench and set her things down. They weren't much for breaking into places and causing trouble, at least Lucy wasn't until Natsu talked her into it. But she had been drenched from head to toe in sweat produced by a summer evening, insisting that they find a place to cool off. They made sure the security guards had gone an hour before and had the whole night to play in secret. At least until their midnight curfew.

"Do you think it's safe to cannonball?" Natsu snickered as Lucy wildly shook her head.

"Don't you dare! I don't want to risk us getting caught!" She hissed and whipped her t-shirt at him. Natsu rolled his eyes again and scooped her in his arms with a smirk.

"No ones around, Luce." His voice was quiet, but his eyes told her everything she needed to know. Lucy was frantic as she shimmied off her shorts, tossing them over his shoulder as he made a run for the pool.

"You're so d-" Her curse was cut off by the loud plunge of the water, words garbled in bubbles as they floated underneath the surface. Natsu let her go and was quick to swim away, the blonde beyond heated.

"I swear to Mavis, I'm going to get you," Lucy grumbled as her head breached the surface, surveying the water around her for the pink haired idiot. She shrieked as his arms came around her waist and lifted her up.

"Here we go! German Suplex!" He roared as she screamed and tried to break his grip.

"Cut it out!" Her voice was so high pitched, he cackled and flipped them into the water, letting her go and swimming away before she could grab him.

"Gotcha, Luce! You're so easy to catch!" His grin was wide as she rose to the surface again, stalking forward menacingly. A shiver ran down his spine as her Erza aura held him in his spot. Her hand came down and smacked the water, splashing him in the face. He blinked, her lips curling into a smirk as she pushed another wave towards him.

"Oh, it's so on." They laughed as the contest between them began, splashing each other with water and then creating distance so they couldn't get caught in a wave of water. They soon turned to swim across the pool faster, Lucy winning by a second since she and Juvia were members of their schools swimming team. Their energy soon burned out, and the chasing and racing stopped, Natsu pulling in a long floatie he had brought along. He balanced as he laid down, pulling Lucy up and along with him to lay on top. She cozied to his wet chest, her heart hammering excitedly for all the energy she had exerted.

"I think we should break in with everyone else next time, this is fun," Lucy hummed, her finger dragging in the water and creating small ripples.

"I don't think Erza would let us," He shivered at the thought of the red-haired beast ever finding out that they broke school rules.

"Jelly-nii can talk her into it," They both laughed and nodded, picturing the way Erza always seemed to melt when in contact with the mysterious blue-haired senpai. The chatter stilled between them as they came off their adrenaline highs, Lucy listening intently to the buddup of his own heart. His hand rested against the small of her back, mind suddenly racing to the conversation she and Levy had had earlier that day.

"You mean it, nothing's going on with you and Natsu?" She could hear the frown plastered on the pixie-like girl's face.

"For the millionth time, no, Levy-chan! We're just really close." Lucy huffed, tired that everyone in the whole dang town seemed to be misinterpreting her relationship with the pink haired boy. "Why do you always have to ask?"

"W-Well, I need some boy advice is all..." She mumbled, pulling away from her phone as Lucy shrieked on the other end.

"It's Gajeel, right? Oh my Mavis, did you confess?!" Lucy gripped her pillow as Levy tried to find the right words.

"I-It's just, w-well what are you supposed to think... after a guy kisses you..?" Her blush seeped through and onto Lucy's cheeks, her squeal practically giving her and anyone in a one-mile radius a headache.

"Gajeel kissed you?! What the hell happened?!"

"Hey, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she lifted herself up slightly. His eyes were closed as he hummed, cracking them a bit to look at her. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

"The heck's that comin' from, Luce?" He chuckled as she flicked him.

"I'm serious," she huffed and crossed her arms.

"No, I haven't," He lamented. "Why? Did you?"

"N-No, it was Levy-chan. Gajeel kissed her."

"Eh?! That metal head's been after her since kindergarten!" His eyes bulged at the gossip.

"I know right? He confessed and everything, they're going steady now. I promised not to tell though, so you don't know anything about it." Natsu snickered and closed his lips, dragging his fingers across and pretending to lock them. The conversation fell silent again as Lucy thought of her next words, finding it a bit hard to bring up the subject between them.

"Why... why do you think everyone thinks we're dating?" She mumbled shyly as she dipped back down against him, refusing to let him see the blush that crept on her cheeks.

"Eh? They do?" He laughed as she smacked his arm, she knew he wasn't that dense. If anything, Natsu was the one who knew more about these kinds of things. He did a great job at hiding it, but best friends knew each other like the back of their hand. "I'm not really sure, I know I love ya a lot. Is that way?"

"I love you too," She sighed, though they said that to each other every day. Not that Lucy was looking for more, per se. It was thought that Lucy and Natsu couldn't possibly know any different than friendship between them, but she wasn't an idiot. Natsu was the light of her life, and she knew he thought the same. Their relationship was so perfect that she knew they didn't need anymore, but there was a lot she wanted.

"Is something wrong?" He probably asked her because of the sigh, he was always worried when she did.

"Can... can I kiss you, Natsu?" Her chest constricted as she lifted her head, eyes meeting his in a grip full of emotion. His spastically fell to her lips, back to her eyes and again to her lips. He swallowed thickly, nodding as she took the courage to lean forward.

Unfortunately, the platform of the floatie was unstable, her hand rocking off the edge and flipping both of them into the water as it popped out from under them. Natsu roared with laughter at the sight of wet hair sticking to her face, Lucy blushing and turning away as she picked it out of her field of vision. Leave it to her to ruin the moment she felt would change her relationship with Natsu forever.

"You're the best, Luce!" He wiped the tear at the corner of his eye away as he dropped his arm around her shoulders.

"I ruined the kiss," She muttered, pouting as she turned to hide in his chest.

"Yeah, it's just a kiss though, you can try again." His famous grin was blinding as always, Lucy steeling herself with a final resolve. Girls didn't make out with pillows or their hands for nothing, Erza's secret stash of books really came in handy for this moment she knew she had to triumph. She kicked herself and Natsu towards the edge of the pool, getting him to hop up on it and following suit. She saw his nervousness reappear as she straddled his lap, moving her damp hair to one shoulder.

"I don't want you to think of it as just a kiss," Her whisper was faint as her breath fanned his face, hands awkwardly resting on her hips.

"S-Sure," He watched as her eyes fluttered closed, arms wrapping around his neck. She pulled him closer, and their lips met, Lucy's soft ones against his tightly pulled in a pucker. She giggled and pulled away, mumbling for Natsu to follow her lead. They were both clumsy, bumping noses and clicking teeth, Lucy starting to get annoyed and thinking this was probably a mistake. Natsu could hear her tell-tale grunts of annoyance, pulling away to meet her sad eyes.

"This was a mistake, wasn't it?" She groaned as he laughed, shaking his head.

"It was fun, your lips are real soft, Luce." He grinned as her pout returned, hand cupping her face gently. "Why do you want us to kiss anyhow?"

"Because I love you?" She threw her hands up like the answer was so obvious. "Isn't that why you were letting me?"

"Well yeah," He scoffed as if she wouldn't know that. "You're thinking about it too much, though."

"What do you m-" His lips sealed over hers in an attempt to silence her, Lucy melting into it with ease. His hand motioned for her to follow his movements, their lips molding against one another as they sucked and kissed gently. His tongue dragged experimentally along her bottom lip, grinning as she gasped, taking it as an invitation to slip inside.

Lucy's head spun as Natsu's tongue came in contact with hers, the pit of her stomach roaring with a fire he successfully ignited. She moaned as she brought herself closer to him, flinching delicately as his free hand gripped her behind. Time seemed to slow as she became familiar with his mouth, a delighted shiver rolling down her spine as her tongue grazed his sharp canines. She had always been fascinated by them, wondered what it might feel like if he were to bite her. Her body worked ahead of her mind as her hips lightly buckled against his, Natsu groaning and taking the courage to slather kissed down her neck. Lucy bit her swollen lip as he attacked her sensitive skin, hips rolling with another experimental advance. She breathed, heart squeezing as he marked the crook of her neck with a deep bite, the blonde trying her best not to lose herself. Natsu panted and pulled away, making sure he hadn't drawn any blood before meeting the hooded gaze of Lucy's chocolate brown ones. Fuck, she'd never looked so hot.

"I think we should go..." He mumbled as he lightly kissed her cheek.

"You don't regret this, do you?" Lucy asked as they stood up, Natsu quirking a brow at her odd question.

"Of course not, Lucy. What makes you think that?" His eyes unconsciously followed the sway of her hips as she walked in front of him. Had she always looked like that? He'd never taken the time to graze over her bikini-clad body but found himself soaking her up as they gathered their things. His best friend hadn't always looked like this, right? She pulled his t-shirt over her head and lost it; how had he failed to notice just what he had been clinging to most his life? He told her she was beautiful almost every day, but right now... she was breathtaking.

"You wanted to stop, did I do something wrong?" He groaned as her innocent eyes pouted up at him, she was a real weirdo for thinking so.

"I don't want us getting all hot and bothered next to this pool, you deserve something amazing. Under all those stars you love so much."

"Who taught you how to be so romantic?" She giggled and pushed him as they walked towards the gate, unlocked on their side.

"Erza lent you some books, yeah? You fell asleep, and I flipped through a couple," He roared with laughter as the color drained from her features.

"You what?!" She shouted and chased him, hurling her bag at his back.

"Where else do you think I learned to kiss you like that?" He grinned as she caught up with him, dropping his arm around her shoulders with a smirk.

"Natural talent?" She hummed, smiling as he flushed. "You're pretty good with it, I'm surprised I'm your first,"

"'Course ya are, Luce. I don't think there's anyone else out there who could keep up with me,"

* * *

 **Imma go eat my homework now**


End file.
